


Digital Deviant

by SCP_1471



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Mild Horror, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_1471/pseuds/SCP_1471
Summary: Things go from Weird to Horny when you discover a mobile app infected with a very friendly SCP.





	Digital Deviant

Technology has always been a weird subject of interest.

Silicon boards, metal wires and components, and a steady flow of electricity are all it takes really to communicate across the globe in an instant. Even the basics are just fascinating every time you think about it.

And it was only a matter of time until the paranormal caught up to the world of electronics.

You thought the app stores screened these dumb apps before letting them though. You downloaded a rather interesting looking social app the other day, but after being unable to make it work the way it was advertised, you tried to delete it. And it did delete… for a few hours.

This app was persistent. Every time you went to delete it, it would come back after a while. On top of that, it kept sending you weird pictures. Except it wasn’t just pictures. They were photos stored in your phone from years ago. But something was always off in each of the photos sent to you.

This… thing, was in every single photo. Usually in the background. You’ve come to name it after the app that started all this: Mal0. Well, it was Mal_0 but underscores take too long to write out on your phone for you to bother.

Mal0 was a… what, a canine? That was your best guess. Some anthropomorphic canine monster, but with a skull in place of a regular head and bright, featureless eyes in its sockets. It wasn’t scary, moreover it was the situation that was just unnerving. Like how was this app editing in this creature into your photos and sending it to you? And even blocking the number didn’t seem to help, as it would unblock to send another picture.

But after the first day of this happening, the photos it sent got more and more recent. It went from sending photos from years ago to photos from last month. Sometimes it wasn’t even photos in your phone, it was pictures of places you’ve been but with Mal0 somewhere in the frame.

It was starting to freak you out something fierce. You can imagine someone can easily edit photos to include Mal0 in them, but these aren’t even your photos anymore. Whoever is behind this app knows where you’ve been in the past, and is taking and editing photos of these places.

So you get the idea to text the number back. Maybe you can reason with this prankster.

“Look I don’t know who you are but this is getting really weird. Who are you?”

You send the message, hoping to at least throw the prankster off a little with a response. But the response you get is what messes you up.

Your phone vibrates, and you notice a picture message in your notifications. You click it open, and you’re greeted with a picture of… A room? No, no, it’s… it’s your room with you in it, and… Mal0 just behind your chair!? You jump and swirl around in your seat, startled by the realization. But it’s not there. You can’t see anything amiss in your room. You look over to where the angle of the picture was taken and it’s… just a bare wall. How on earth…?

Another buzz of your phone knocks you back into reality, and you whirl your chair back around. You expected another message from Mal0 but this time it’s from a friend. You sigh in relief and start messaging back and forth. You debate talking about this mess you’re in, but honestly you doubt they’d believe you. Everything about this is messed up.

The next day, though, is when things start getting a bit ridiculous.

By now the messages don’t really phase you all that much. Pictures start coming in of you where you are, of course with Mal0 somewhere in the frame. It’s starting to lose its effect on you, to be completely honest.

But as you’re walking down the street to the gas station for snacks, you notice something in the corner of your vision. You look over, and whatever it was is gone. Was that… Mal0? You freeze in place, almost causing the person walking behind you to collide with you. “Shit, sorry.” You apologize, before continuing on your way.

Did you really just see Mal0?? You blink a few times to make sure you’re not hallucinating. Ugh, maybe it’s just starting to get in your head a little. Just ignore it, it’ll go away.

You make it to the gas station and back without issue. As soon as you sit down at your seat though you get another message. Tugging your phone out of your pocket, you notice it’s another from Mal0.

With a sigh, you just swipe it away and set your phone down. Maybe you should just start ignoring them.

Another message, almost immediately as you set your phone down. You check it. Mal0 again. “God fucking… just stop already.” You mutter before swiping the notification away and setting down your phone.

Then another message.

And another.

And a third.

Again.

Another.

“ALRIGHT FINE!” You loudly exclaim to no one in particular, before picking up your phone and checking the message. It’s Mal0, sitting on the edge of your bed. You glance over, and almost jump in surprise when you see it, dropping your phone in the process. But only for a split second, and suddenly the monster is gone. It… it was there that time! It really was!

You even get up, feeling the spot where it was supposedly sitting. It’s… it’s warm. Warm as if someone had been sitting there for a while. Mal0 is… Mal0 is real!?

You sit back down, in shock. This… this creature was actually siting on your bed. Sitting and watching you. But how does it keep disappearing like that?

Another buzz.

You gingerly snatch your phone from the floor, opening up the message Mal0 sent. It wasn’t a picture this time. It was a text?

“Friend?”

I… Friend??? Did this thing… want to be your friend? You type out a response, hoping that maybe you can establish some kind of communication to this… thing.

“You want to be my friend? What are you?” You send the message, and are immediately replied to.

“Friend?”

Okay you’re not sure what you expected. You type out another response. “What are you?” This time the message takes a bit longer to get a response.

“Mal_0. Want friend.”

Oookay… You decide to ask another question, perhaps more for your psyche than anything else. “Are you real?”

“Yes.”

Okay, so it’s real. But the whole fading out of your vision thing was still messing with you. Maybe you can ask it about that? “Can I see you?”

“Not yet.”

Not yet? What the hell did it mean not yet? Before you can reply again, you get another message from it.

“Need time. One day. Then able to see.”

A whole day, huh? Your mind is trying to figure out just what it meant though. Another day before you can see it. But you’ve been able to catch glances of it since recently. Another message comes in.

“Keep phone with.”

Well it’s not like you were going to abandon your phone. You decide that it can’t hurt to give this thing what it wants. After all you have no idea if it’s dangerous but so far it’s just been sending you messages and pictures. What’s the worse it could do?

It’s been 24 hours since the message, and you’ve actually been talking to Mal0 a bit since then. Turns out Mal0 is a she, even though you really didn’t expect monsters to have a concept of gender. She’s also apparently a fugitive of sorts? She said she escaped from something she calls The Foundation.

You’re not entirely sure what she meant by The Foundation, but they sound like some weird folks. She mentioned also that your newer phone model helps? You did just get it a week ago, having transferred all the old data over. But apparently this newer model “can’t be tracked as easy.”

Well anyway, the 24 hours are up and you ask her that question again. “Can I see you now?”

Her response takes her a few minutes, until your phone buzzes in confirmation. “Yes.”

And there she is, sitting on your bed in full view. No phasing out of view, not a picture. It’s the real Mal0 right in front of you. She’s… bigger than what you expected from the pictures. It’s hard to tell with her sitting down, but if you had you guess she’s at least 6’ 7.” She’s also very fluffy. Her fur looks soft and cloud-like, almost like a samoyed’s! Well, if a Samoyed had black fur and was a skull-headed monster.

You wave meekly at her, and she waves back. Okay so she’s not just a static hallucination. “Uh… hello?” You speak out to her, not really sure what to say to this… admittedly rather cute monster sitting on your bed.

But instead of speaking, you’re replied to with a text. “Hello.” Okay so she can’t speak except through texts huh? You sit down in your office chair and… really don’t know where to go from here. “So you just wanted a friend? Why did it take so long for me to see you?”

“Anomalous effect. Takes time to establish link.”

“Wait, link? Are we somehow linked after all this?”

Mal0 nods her head. “Can only manifest when linked. Foundation severs links. You only link now.”

“Manifest? So… you’re a ghost?” She just shrugs. She doesn’t seem to know the answer to that.

“Not sure what I am. Just Mal0.”

Interesting. Well you can’t argue with that now can you? “So, Mal0, since I guess you wanna be friends and everything… what would you like to do?”

The question seems to take her by surprise, and she honestly seems stumped. At least until her bright eyes fall onto the snacks you have leftover from yesterday. “Snacks?”

“Oh, you can eat? Uh, sure, yeah, you can have some snacks.” You dig into the grocery bag and pull out a bag of munchies. Extra cheesy goodness in a bag. You decide to sit down next to her, holding the bag between you both so you can have some too. They were yours after all.

Mal0 doesn’t so much as eat them as she just kinda throws them into her bony jaws. You’re thankful her head isn’t entirely bone and has at least the back and bottom covered in fur, otherwise the snacks would be spilling all over her.

“Never eaten food before. Tastes delicious.” She messages your phone. Well it’s a good thing she enjoys the physical garbage that you’re feeding her. Honestly you should’ve gotten her something healthier but you didn’t have anything of the sorts on hand.

But what you didn’t expect was for her to lean up against you, a weird almost purring noise coming from her as she snacked on the munchies. The closeness to her causes you to blush a little. You didn’t nudge her off though, even though your mind was telling you to. She was just so warm and comfy like this.

You decided instead to lean up against her in return, and before you know it she has a big clawed hand wrapped around you and holding you against her. “Friend,” your phone buzzes at you.

Well this was certainly unexpected. But she was really comfortable to rest against. And after the last few days you’ve had, you felt like you needed something, or someone, to rest with. That’s when you ask her something out of impulse.

“Do you want to, uh… snuggle?” You didn’t really expect a solid yes from her, but she put the bag of snacks aside and soon you’re lying on top of her as she lies down on your bed. Well then!

Your face grows warm as you’re now resting on the veritable ball of fluff that is Mal0. You return what looks to be a smile from her. Man she was really soft. Like, really soft. Warm too. You feel like you could just fall asleep right here on top of her. “Friend comfy.” Your phone buzzes.

“Very comfy.” You reply to her. After such a long day, though, you feel the familiar tugs at your consciousness from exhaustion. You don’t put up much of a fight, and soon pass out on the strange monster beneath you.

You wake up to sunlight glaring down on your tired eyes, forcing you to adjust your position just to keep from blinding yourself. But you notice something amiss. Mal0 was gone? With some wriggling around and some shaking yourself awake, you regain enough consciousness to grab and unlock your phone. Oh there was a message from Mal0.

“Can’t manifest long yet. Enjoyed time together. Same thing tonight?”

So she can’t stick around all night yet, huh? Well that’s a shame. You send her a reply though. “Sure!” All she sends in return is a little smiley emoticon.

So she’s coming back tonight. That’s cool, you actually really enjoyed your time with her. Even with the weird communication you two are forced into, you think she’s rather sweet. And very cute.

Prying yourself out of bed, you decide to go about your day as usual, with the occasional back and forth texts between you and Mal0. All day though she lingers on your mind, even when you weren’t texting her.

Finally though you return home, and it’s a couple hours before you presume Mal0 can manifest again. With the free time until then, you decide that maybe you could get some of your… needs out of the way beforehand.

Stripping down to just a tanktop, you settle down into your computer chair.

You expected to be able to get off fairly quickly, at least before Mal0 popped in again. But as you try your best to, your mind seems to just… wander to her. Even the smut you have saved on your computer isn’t helping. Are you… you’re attracted to Mal0.

Your face grows red as you come to the realization. Thinking about it more, she… she actually is kinda hot. You’ve always had a sort of thing for monsters, but this 100% real monster… gods you just can’t get her out of your head.

Then a text causes you to jump a little. It’s from Mal0. Oh no, you’re still nude. Hopefully you can tell her to wait like half an hour. But her message catches you by surprise.

“Need help?”

Your blush returns, and you can’t even type out a response before you feel something brush in between your legs. Looking down, you see those bright featureless eyes of Mal0 underneath your desk. “W-wait, Mal0??”

She doesn’t respond, and instead she takes your length in one of her soft paws, stroking up and down slowly. The surprisingly soft sensation causes you to moan out a little, but the monster beneath your desk still has you in a bit of an embarrassed panic.

“W-what are you doing? Are…” You’re interrupted by a text.

“Helping.” You read, and you almost drop your phone when something wet wraps around the head of your dick.

You glance down and her bony jaws are wide open, an unnaturally long tongue draped around your length. Oh gods it felt really good. “M-Mal0…” She didn’t respond, and instead her snout moved closer to your crotch. Your member was quickly engulfed in her maw and tongue. Warmth and saliva coated your length, while she slowly began to stroke her tongue up and down along it.

The sensation was intense, much more than you would expect, and you’re soon clutching at the arms of your chair and moaning her name. “F-fuck… M-mal0~” You can’t help but reach a hand beneath your desk. Clutching at her fur and tugging gently on one of her ears, the noises she was making made it seem like she was enjoying this a lot too.

But soon she pulled off your member, saliva dripping down her muzzle. Her gaze was… demanding, to say the least. Then you get a message from her.

“Bed. Lie down.”

That was an order if you ever saw one. You glance away from your phone and Mal0 is gone from under the desk. Alright… You get out of your chair, a little wobbly, before lying down in bed, resting on your back.

In just a moment, Mal0 reappeared on top of you, your arms pinned to the bed. You gasp in surprise at the sudden weight pinning you down. Your eyes locked onto hers, and soon she leans down and kisses you deeply.

Her tongue snakes into your mouth, moans escaping your throat. She tasted really good, like a subtle sweetness. Your hands wander along her fluffy arms, brushing through her fur. It’s all you could really do when pinned like this. But fuck, you did not mind this. Everything right now just felt so good.

And everything felt even better when the tip of your rather erect member was nudged against a damp and very warm sex. Oh gods you could tell exactly what she was after. But again, you didn’t mind one bit, and your gentle squeeze of her arms told her this.

With a few teasing prods, she soon lowers herself down onto you. The fluffy monster on top of you takes you rather easily, but the sensation of her insides drives you wild. She was so warm, and the texture of her sex was like nothing you’ve felt before.

Mal0 slowly, almost painfully slowly, takes you further and further. Soon though, she’s sitting on your waist with your member deep inside her monster sex. The tongue that’s sliding down your throat prevents you from responding with anything but loud and muffled moans.

You expected her to start bouncing on you, but instead she takes to just grinding against you. She obviously enjoyed toying with you more than straight up fucking you. With her arms pinning yours down, you don’t have much say in what she’s doing. But man you just can’t find the will to argue with how good this all feels.

After a good few minutes of grinding and kissing, her waist raises and falls with a slow and steady rhythm. You’re just a bit accustomed to how she feels around you, but that didn’t stop the bounces from causing you to moan out eagerly. Mal0 breaks the kiss, but only briefly to hear you moan and let you catch a breath, before your noises are muffled again by her tongue.

Her rhythm stays steady. You could tell she was getting very turned on by this too, as warm arousal dripped down your crotch. Well you’re glad she was having fun too. And judging by the noises she was making, she wasn’t aiming to hide it either. Strange chitters and growls escape the back of her throat and vibrate along her tongue.

Everything was just a mess of new sensations, need, and intense arousal. You find it hard to hold onto your control, and pre starts dripping from your length. Mal0 can apparently tell, too, because she picks up her pace. Back and forth, up and down. She bounced with an expertise you wouldn’t expect from her. At least not from a monster supposedly trapped in some kind of facility most her life.

But with your orgasm approaching, you can’t really think of anything but the fuzzy beast on top of you. You try to alert her that you’re going to cum soon, but she doesn’t seem to mind at all. In fact she tightens up around you. You let out a long, eager moan when she does, and are soon pushed over the edge.

Your cum floods into Mal0’s sex, painting her insides with your warm seed. You feel her tighten further around you as well. It seems like she came too, and the tightness only serves to milk more of your cum from your throbbing length.

But she doesn’t stop bouncing. Even as cum leaks out from around your member, she keeps bouncing and grinding against you. It looks like she intends to milk you for everything you got.

Your moans turn into whines as you clutch at her arms, tugging at her fur. The hypersensitivity from your orgasm made her continued bounces a bit uncomfortable. But for some reason you didn’t feel yourself soften up at all. You were still rock hard inside her and felt like you were getting close against already.

And sure enough, after not even a minute more of bouncing, you cum again. Your sensitive length sends sharp waves of pleasure through you, along with twinges of discomfort as you orgasm a second time. Fuck you wanted her to stop but this just felt too good.

And again, even after cumming a second time, you’re still rock hard inside her. You don’t know what was causing it, but you were still just as roaring to go as when you started. Mal0 seemed to be taking advantage of this, too, as her bounces only got heavier.

Gods you’re not sure how many times you came. 7? 8? You lost count after the fourth. But after all of that, you’re just a panting, whimpering mess as Mal0 lies on top of you. She was panting as well, your length still deep inside her. You think around the fifth orgasm she gave up pinning you and let you cling to her, which you haven’t stopped doing.

Your fingers stroked through her fur idly as you tried to catch your breath. Everything was warm and damp with sweat and drool. Man you were just a mess.

It takes about 20 minutes of lying down and recovering until a text hits your phone. “Helped?” Is all Mal0 seemed to be able to send you in her state.

“Yeah… That very much helped…” You half-whisper half-whimper into her neck. “I don’t… think I can stand after that…” You chuckle weakly. Your response was met with a gentle nuzzle from the monster. You feel more of her weight sink down onto you as she seems to fall asleep on you.

You don’t stay up much longer yourself, passing out pretty soon after. You know, you could get used to this.


End file.
